


Smokes

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Kiss, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Charles hates Bob and his useless meetings. He’s glad that Clint sees the same things.
Relationships: Sapient Male Gorilla/Male Human Scientist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Smokes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



“-and that’s how you can save twenty percent on the starter box!”

Charles’ eye twitched. Had  _ been _ twitching. For...he snuck a look at the clock. Nearly an hour.  _ An hour _ stuck listening to Bob’s sister’s pitch on her annoying little pyramid scheme. Why was he being tortured like this?

Silence caught his attention. He realized that finally,  _ finally _ , it was over. It was over!

“Now does anyone have any que-” He completely ignored the annoying woman’s attempt to swindle them as he rocketed out of the room. Out the room, down the hall, away from all of that nonsense from the administration.

Charles didn’t stop until he was back in his laboratory. Nice and safe, away from all of that nonsense. Back to sanity.

“Are. You. Okay. Question mark.”

Charles sighed as he noted, walking over to the cage, “Define ‘okay’.”

“It. Was. Bob. Again. Question mark.”

“Yeah. It was Bob again.”

“Moron.”

“Yes, he is.” Charles wished he could smoke in the lab. It would, should, be a perk of dealing with Bob and his ilk. Then maybe Clint would understand why it was so relaxing.

“Can. Let. Out. Question mark.”

Charles thought for a moment before looking back at the entrance to the lab.

...What the hell. Clint would never hurt him. Not in a million years. And...and it wasn’t like they were strangers at all. Charles, strangely, felt safe whenever he was with Clint. He understood Charles more than anyone, most especially Charles’ now-ex-husband.

“Sure.” Charles went over to the cage and entered the code to open the door. It opened with little fanfare; no surprise considering it was a well-oiled government machine.

He stood as if waiting for an old friend as Clint strode forth from the cage.

Clint looked exactly like a silverback gorilla. Same posture, same knuckles, same teeth and black fur. But his eyes...shining blue with intelligence that wasn’t the norm for his species. A bright sparkle that showed there was more to him than most gorillas. Charles had worked on the project for years, to try and cultivate sentience and sapience in other creatures.

He had to admit, they’d done a pretty damn good job of it.

Clint walked up to Charles until they were face-to-face. He worked the little bracelet they’d made him to help him communicate. “What. Are. You. Thinking. Question mark.”

“Hm…” Charles thought for a moment. “...how would you like to have a smoke?”

“Here. Question mark. Too. Dangerous.”

“Gotta live life a little more dangerously,” Charles teased as he pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He lit it up and drew a breath.

“Hydrogen.”

“Yeah, I know.” Charles thumbed over his shoulder towards the wall. “It’s over there. I’ll be staying right here next to you.”

Clint snorted but didn’t say anything. Instead, he watched with mild disdain as Charles drew a few more puffs.

“Isn’t. Safe.”

“It’s as safe as driving a car,” Charles claimed.

“Right.” Charles knew it was sarcastic. Clint liked to do that.

Clint sighed. Then, suddenly, he sat down and pulled Charles into his lap.

“Clint?! What in the-”

“Wanted. To. Do. This. A. Long. Time.” Clint’s fingers hovered over his bracelet for a few seconds before he seemed to steel himself for something. Then he typed it out. “I. Like. You.”

“I like you too, Clint.” Charles blew out a ring of smoke. “You’re something special.”

“No. I. L. I. K. E. You. Like. Romance. Like.”

Charles blinked. “Oh.”

Clint watched him, waiting for some other reaction. The problem was that Charles had  _ no idea _ how to respond. Clint had just confessed that he had feelings for him. How was Charles supposed to react to that?

And...was it wrong that he wasn’t against it?

That thought made Charles decide.

He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and offered it to Clint. “You want to try?”

Clint made quite the face at that. The answer was obvious.

“Okay then. Your loss.” Charles decided to show off. He stuck his tongue out and very sensually put the cigarette out with it. He could see Clint swallow ever-so-slightly. Charles couldn’t help but smirk at how easy prey Clint was. He tucked the cigarette into his chest pocket and curled up into Clint. “So, big boy, what didja wanna do?”

Clint stared. Then he carefully bent down and kissed Charles on the lips.

Charles kissed back. Clint was trying too hard, puckering his lips hard and pressing into him with more force than necessary. It was cuter than it should’ve been, especially considering who was doing it.

They broke it after a few moments. Clint made another face.

“Tasted. Bad.”

Charles thought on it before he realized… “Ah. Right. I was just smoking. You were probably tasting that.”

“Ew.”

Charles reached into his all-magical pocket and pulled out a breath mint. He popped on in, chewed, then smiled. “There! All refreshed for round 2.”

“More?” Clint asked.

Charles smirked, grabbed Clint by the chin, and murmured, “More.” before they once again kissed.

And this time, Charles was certain they both enjoyed it.


End file.
